


propositioning

by solongsoldier



Series: ishvalan au [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ishbalan | Ishvalan, Codetalking, Ishbal | Ishval, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Military, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solongsoldier/pseuds/solongsoldier
Summary: ed snorts. "what good am i to the state these days?""to be perfectly honest, you're ishvalan," roy replies.ed eyebrows all but fly up. "that's desirable now?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> this work can be read in conjunction with my other ishvalan au piece, but it also stands alone if you prefer :)

edward says "for the last time, i'm not an alchemist anymore" and his voice sounds like a well that's run dry. his hair falls forward, into his face like dark waves. he's taken to wearing it down, now, especially in central; it's not that he doesn't appreciate the compliments, but being recognized in public certainly has downsides, and the braid was always one of his calling cards.

roy snorts from behind his folded hands. "i guess in the technical sense you're not," he muses. "i would've thought you'd realized by now that the mere act of performing alchemy doesn't make you an alchemist any more than every drooling child with a vice grip on a crayon is an artist.” he sighs. "regardless, that has nothing to do with why i called you here."

ed snorts. "what good am i to the state these days?" he asks, clapping his hands first together and then against the table for emphasis and waggling his eyebrows when nothing moves.

"to be perfectly honest, you're ishvalan," roy replies.

ed eyebrows all but fly up. "that's desirable now?" he doesn't say it in so many words, but roy will admit that ed has every right to doubt amestris' good will toward his people.

roy sighs. "it isn't my idea," he starts. "they just labor under some delusion that you like me, so they had me put the call through. some of the new regime's strategists, they- they want to try to smooth things over with the ishvalan community by welcoming them into the military, reaching out, encouraging enlistment, et cetera. but then someone had the idea that the ishvalan language could be used for code talking."

there's a heavy pause. "yeah?"

"the grammar is very different from the languages of amestris and neighboring countries, and not many people outside of the community speak it fluently," he continues. "if they can make it happen - they want you to be involved."

ed is giving him a look, but roy's not exactly sure what it means. 

"you have no obligation to say yes, of course," he says, tidying a stack of papers so he has something to do with his hands. "you're well known both within central command and within the ishvalan community, and you know what it's like to work with the state military, so you're well suited for the project, but make no mistake: this is me asking you for a favor, nothing more."

"never thought i'd hear those words coming from you," ed replies, laughing to himself. "a favor, huh."

"you'd keep your civilian designation, if that helps," roy offers. "you'd be able to walk away at any time."

"alright, fine," ed says, and he sounds vaguely annoyed but there's excitement in his eyes. he pushes his chair back and hops to his feet. "i trust you'll be in touch about the details?"

roy tries not to smirk, but it only half works. "i most certainly will," he replies, watching ed turn and head for the door. "oh, one more thing."

"yeah?"

"thanks, edward." ed just rolls his eyes and lets himself out, but roy can't shake the way fullmetal's first name tastes in his mouth.


End file.
